


Pupa

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [4]
Category: Ferdyduke - Witold Gombrowicz
Genre: !!!, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Humor, Józio najlepszy ally ukrywa swojego głupiego kumpla tm, Kocham ich dynamic przysięgam, M/M, Male Friendship, Nikt tego i tak nie przeczyta, canon typical pierwsza osoba co zrobię nic nie zrobię, chłopomania but gay, nie będę się starać w tagach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Miętus był zajęty swoim parobkiem. W bezczelniejszy jeszcze sposób, niż Zosia ignorowała moje zaloty. Dotykał krzątającego się koło stołu Walka, który czerwienił się cały w ten chłopięcy, niedoświadczony sposób.Zerkałem na domowników w obawie. Nikt chyba nie zauważył bezczelnego bratania się.
Relationships: Józio/Zosia, Miętus/Walek
Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Pupa

**Author's Note:**

> Przerwałam pisanie Hipek x Czaruś dla tego czegoś, ale mnie naszło xD jeśli kogoś interesuje, to mam już 720 słów drugiego rozdziału #reklama

Siedziałem przy stole pełnym jedzenia. Jedliśmy wszyscy, napychaliśmy jak świnie, patrząc na własne tylko żołądki. Patrzyłem na Zosię i prowokowałem spojrzeniami. Ona ignorowała mnie w bezczelny sposób, który to mnie właśnie prowokował, a nie ją.

Miętus był zajęty swoim parobkiem. W bezczelniejszy jeszcze sposób, niż Zosia ignorowała moje zaloty. Dotykał krzątającego się koło stołu Walka, który czerwienił się cały w ten chłopięcy, niedoświadczony sposób.

Zerkałem na domowników w obawie. Nikt chyba nie zauważył bezczelnego _bratania się._

Miętus wystawił stopę, którą na widoku caluśkiego stołu wsunął zgrabnie w nogawkę czerwieniącego się coraz mocniej parobka. Biedny chłopak potknął się i niemal przewrócił.

Wtedy towarzystwo spojrzało się na niego i z pogardą mruknęło coś. Wujek kazał go zbić.

Spociłem się niemiłosiernie. _Kłopoty, kłopoty!_

– Ja go zbiję! – zaproponował Miętus z niekrytym wcale uśmiechem.

Wtedy wstałem gwałtownie, ręce trzęsły mi się, a pot tylko narastał. Nawet Zosia łaskawie spojrzała na mnie.

– On tak bratersko jedynie. – zapewniłem, starając się uratować sytuację przyjaciela i jego _przyjaciela._ – Nie – powiedziałmój niewdzięczny przyjaciel, tak jakby nigdy nic.

Zgłupiałem zupełnie i usiadłem bezsilnie.

Może i moja akcja faktycznie spełniła swoje zadanie. Parobek z Miętusem zniknęli gdzieś, zostawieni samym sobie, żeby se gęby zbijać, a wujek zaakceptował to jako wyręczenie.

Uspokoiłem się trochę i zająłem niemym dręczeniem Zosi do końca posiłku.

Gdy poszedłem do swojego pokoju zupełnie zapomniałem wydarzenia tej kolacji, Miętus robił to na tyle często, że zadręczanie się każdym zniszczyłoby mi sen zupełnie. Zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami, słysząc dźwięki, które zaniepokoiłyby mnie, myślałbym, że biją się tam na śmierć, gdybym nie znał doskonale natury mojego przyjaciela.

Cofnąłem dłoń z klamki i przeczesałem nią włosy niezręcznie.

Odwróciłem się panicznie, słysząc kroki. Serce skoczyło mi do gardła. Stała przede mną Zosia. Zasłoniłem całym ciałem drzwi i aby nie wyglądać podejrzanie ustawiałem dłoń to na twarzy, to na włosach, nawet na własnej _pupie._

Zapytała co robiłem, więc szybko odpowiedziałem z bezczelnością godną szesnastolatka w którego ciele byłem. 

– Chcesz dotknąć mojej pupy na tych drzwiach?

**Author's Note:**

> Nie przyjmuję krytyki


End file.
